Age In Frog Years
by xx Mizz.Masquerade xx
Summary: The Vongola get invited to dine with the Varia for this one morning occasion known as breakfast. During this time an interesting question is brought to attention.


Greetings, humble readers! And welcome to my oneshot-revised. Why is it an OR? Because originally it was going to be a oneshot but I decided that it was too long to be one. So here we are, with a oneshot revised. Yeah, I decided to call it that even though it has nothing to do with the story type being changed.

How old is 24 in Frog years? I wonder...

READ LIKE YOUR LIFE DEPENDS ON IT, DESU~!

Enjoy~!

* * *

**Age In Frog Years  
**

******...**Fran's POV...

Everyone was seated at a large table in the dining room. The table was filled with various breakfast meals. Pancakes, waffles, croissants, toast, eggs, bacon, salad, juice and more. I looked up from my plate of pancakes and glanced at everyone. Xanxus who had recently joined the table was sat at the end of the table a few metres away from the rest of us, eating his breakfast quietly. Next to him was Levi who was also eating quietly. Lussuria was smiling happily while talking to his former opponent, Ryohei Sasagawa. Squalo was trying to eat his breakfast in piece but couldn't because of the many questions being asked by Yamamoto Takeshi. Bel was smirking, saying something to Gokudera Hayato that I'm guessing was an insult because all of a sudden, Gokudera began shouting words like 'Knife Bastard' and 'Psycho'. Bel just chuckled at this. Next to them was Lambo Bovino who was stuffing his face with waffles. Hibari Kyouya was quietly seated next to him, trying to eat and avoid 'biting Mukuro Rokudo to death', who seemed to be trying to talk to him. And lastly, there was me and the Vongola 10th, Sawada Tsunayoshi. It was kind of awkward, for neither of us knew what to say. Tsuna just kept poking at his food with his fork, trying to think of something to say to me. I decided to save him the trouble and speak.

"So, how did you get involved with the mafia?" I asked him, actually interested in knowing how such a harmless boy like him was involved with such a violent organisation known as the mafia.

"O-oh! I'm really bad at math" Tsuna said. "So my mom hired a home tutor. The next day, Reborn showed up at my house claiming he was a home tutor and a hitman. I didn't believe him at first, because after all, he is just a baby. But as the day went on, Reborn performed some 'mafia-like' things. When I wanted to confess my undying love for this girl I liked, he shot me with a dying will bullet and off I went. He also shot my with the dying will bullet on several more occasions. As the days went on, I met up with the others at school and because of the mafia, we all became friends. Although, Mukuro was my enemy at first, I think it's safe to say that I can rely on him now" Tsuna said.

"Interesting" I muttered before taking a bite of my pancake.

"What about you?" He then asked me.

"I was kidnapped"

...Silence... 

I swallowed the piece of food in my mouth and answered. "I'm Mammon's replacement" I then added.

"O-oh. T-that's nice" Tsuna said.

"Not really. I'm constantly reminded that I'm just a replacement, I'm forced to wear this hideous hat and I'm always getting stabbed by Bel-senpai's creepy knives" I said.

"How very...I-I-interesting" Tsuna stuttered, trying to find the right word.

"What's it like being a mafia boss? Especially the boss of the most powerful family in the mafia." I asked.

"It's stressful. Almost everyday is a test of survival. Someone's always out to get me. First it was Xanxus. Now it's the millfiore. Being the boss of such an strong family, everybody expects so much of you. If it was up to me, I would've just stayed a normal teenager. I don't want to be a mafia boss"

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I'm not too big on the mafia all together. Such a violent organisation"

"So why are you the boss then?"

"A few people nominated me for the role. And I have the Vongola blood seeing as the Vongola 1st is my great, great, great, great grandfather" He said.

"You're related to the 1st?" I asked.

He nodded.

"No wonder you two look so much alike" I muttered.

"Indeed" A voice suddenly came.

Tsuna turned to the side of him in surprise. I didn't need to turn to know who it was. I recognised the voice. Stood behind us was Rokudo Mukuro.

"M-Mukuro!" Tsuna cried in surprise.

"Hello, Master" I muttered without looking at him.

"Kufufufu. Hello, little one. You're still as cute as ever" He said as he smiled at me.

"Master?" Tsuna muttered, confused.

"I'm Fran's illusionist master. I taught him everything he knows" Mukuro said proudly.

"R-really? How come you never mentioned it before, Mukuro?" Tsuna asked.

"It never came up" He said "And I had no idea that Fran would one day come into your life and become a member of the Varia" He said.

"Oh, okay" Tsuna said.

"Being a member of such a notorious and feared group known as the Varia. Tsk, tsk, tsk, shame on you, little one" Mukuro said to me.

"You can talk, Master. Being a dangerous criminal and a prisoner in the Vindicare prison isn't exactly 'model behaviour'"

"U-um, Fran, how old are you?" Tsuna suddenly asked me.

"Why?" I asked.

"N-no reason. I was just wondering"

"I'd prefer not to say" I muttered.

"Why so shy?" Mukuro asked me.

"I'm not. I'd just prefer not to say"

"Why?" Tsuna asked.

"Because how old I _am_ and how old I _look_ are too different from each other" I said.

"You still look cute either way, little one" Mukuro said.

"That's not what I meant" I said.

"Kufufufu" He chuckled.

"A-ano, could it be that Fran is older than everyone in the Varia?" Tsuna suggested.

...Silence...

"_You've got to be kidding me! Me, older than everyone in the Varia! Try the other way around!"_

"I'm not _that_ old" I muttered, slightly offended.

"S-sorry" Tsuna said to me, sweat dropping.

Mukuro suddenly began laughing.

"Master, I fail to see what's so funny" I said.

"Does my little cute apprentice really look _that_ old to you, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Mukuro asked.

"N-no! It was just the way that Fran was talking. It made me think he was!"

"Well how old do you think he is?"

"I'd say about 16/17" Tsuna answered truthfully.

...Silence...

"Interesting" I muttered.

"U-um, did I guess wrong?" Tsuna asked.

"Does it really matter?" I asked.

"Well-"

"Why don't you just tell Tsunayoshi-kun how old you are and save him the trouble, little one?" Mukuro asked.

"Because it's bad enough that my appearance deceives my gender, but now I have to point out that my appearance also deceives my age? It's so troublesome"

"It's not just you, Fran. Prince the Ripper's gender and age is sometimes judged because of his appearance too" Mukuro said.

That was true. Bel-senpai's clothes resembled that of a female's and his body was girlish in a way. The way his tops hung off his shoulders, showing bare skin. The way his skinny jeans outlined his legs. And the shiny tiara that never left his head didn't help either. And to top it all off, he most definitely does _not_ look the age he currently is. But still...

"Yeah, but that just makes him look even more hot and sexy than he already is!" I said, trying extremely hard to hide the blush that was beginning to appear on my face. "It does nothing for me!"

"Yes it does, it makes you even cuter! Kufufufu. So much cuter" Mukuro said.

"Can you please not talk like that, master?" I asked, irritated at the comment.

"Fine, fine. My apologies, little one"

"Why do you want to know my age so much anyway?" I asked Tsuna.

"It's kind of silly" He muttered as he smiled nervously.

"I won't laugh" I said.

"Well, okay. I was kind of hoping that you'd be around the same age as me" He said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because besides Lambo, I seem to be the youngest. And because of that, I'm easily intimidated. And being a mafia boss at the same time doesn't make me feel any better"

"That makes sense, but sorry, I'm no where near your age-wait-how old are you again?" I asked.

"14" He answered.

"I'm no where near your age" I answered honestly.

"_All of this over how old I am. Seriously, this conversation must've been going for at least half an hour!"_

"Fran, could you please, please, please tell me your age? Who knows, maybe you are near my age but you just don't think so" Tsuna said hopefully.

I was getting tired of this conversation so I decided to end it. Plain and simple.

"You think 24 is anywhere near 14?" I asked.

...Silence...

"C-c-come again?" Tsuna muttered.

"24. That's how old I am" I said.

...Silence...

"This is the part where you freak out and say '24! Really? But you look so young!' " I said.

...Silence...

"And you thought Fran was a young teenager? How cute" Mukuro muttered as he smiled.

"I-I-I" Tsuna stuttered, not knowing what to say.

"You're that shocked that you're speechless?" I asked.

"Kufufufu. He's shocked now, wait until he finds out how old Prince the Ripper is" Mukuro said.

"I know. Being 26 and still able to look so good is a mystery" I said.

"W-wait! 26?" Tsuna asked in disbelief. "B-Belphegor is 26!"

"I know. And he's only 4 years away from having a mid-lie crisis. In 4 years, Bel-senpai will be 30. He'll probably be grumpy and stuff, if not crazier than he already is" I said.

"But 26!" Tsuna muttered in disbelief again.

"At least with Bel, you can tell he's a guy. With me, it's impossible" I complained.

"W-w-wait! Y-y-you're n-not a girl!" Tsuna then asked me, even more shocked.

...Silence...

I sighed heavily and sank low in my chair. At the moment, I just wanted to crawl into some whole and disappear.

"Come now, Tsunayoshi-kun. Don't tell me you thought my little cute apprentice was a young maiden?" Mukuro said. "Really now..."

"I-I-I-I" Tsuna stuttered, not knowing what to say.

Stilling low in my chair and upset and I spoke. "You're one to talk, master. When you first met me, you thought I was a girl too and came on to me many times" I said. "You even tried to molest me one time"

The air became dry as the atmosphere became silent. Mukuro sweat dropped and chuckled nervously at my statement. Bel, who had somehow been eavesdropping came up to us and asked a question only he would ask.

"Ushishishi. I wonder how old 24 is in frog years" Bel suddenly said.

"Ah, I wonder how old 26 is in 'fallen fake-prince' years" I retorted.

Stab.

* * *

Ah, I see flaws. I see flaws and loads of them! -_-

Oh well, I tried my best. Though take note that this was written at least 3 months ago if not longer. So obviously I have evolved since then and gotten better.

No one is aware of Fran's age though he's somewhere in his mid 20's. And on this website (can't remember the name) it said that he was 24. It make sense to me so I just figured it was the truth.

Now please read & Review with your dying will, desu~!


End file.
